Les secrets de la mer d'étoiles 2
by iloveharlock
Summary: Pour sauver son petit frère adoré, Alguérande doit plonger au plus profond des secrets de la mer d'étoiles, se frotter à une déesse même, et ce tout en découvrant la déconcertante personnalité d'Anténor. Le temps du repos n'est vraiment pas pour lui, encore moins pour demain ! Mais c'est sa vie en dépit des épreuves, il s'éclate à fond et profite de chaque instant, doux ou non.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : _Albator appartient à son créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à moi

**1.**

Après avoir refait les bandages de son patient, Surlis lui avait à nouveau fait part de ses sentiments.

- Tu as eu une chance folle, Algie. Le trait est rentré par le défaut de l'épaule, t'a traversé de part en part pour ressortir en milieu de poitrine. Pour une fois, ton cœur l'a échappé belle. Mais cette perforation a fait des dégâts.

- Je vais bien, grommela le jeune homme alors que le Doc Mécanoïde l'aidait à se rhabiller, replaçant la sangle pour lui immobiliser le bras droit afin de lui éviter de trop de mouvements du côté de sa poitrine blessée. Si seulement il en allait de même pour mon Pouch' !

Gander s'annonça à l'appartement que la Reine des Sylvidres avait mis à la disposition de son colonel.

- Je peux entrer, fit-il en approchant de la chambre.

- J'en ai fini, assura le Doc de l'_Indomptable_. Veille à ce qu'il ne s'agite pas trop, sa blessure doit cicatriser en profondeur.

- Je dois aller voir Pouchy ! jeta Alguérande en passant entre eux deux.

Gander échangea un regard d'impuissance avec Surlis.

- Comment je suis censé gérer « ça » ? Voilà près de dix ans que je m'y casse les dents, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va être raisonnable !

- Il a raison de s'angoisser, admit le Doc Mécanoïde, mais il ne peut rien, il lui faudrait l'accepter !

- Ce n'est pas le genre de la famille, glissa Gander.

- Oui, ça je sais ! J'ai passé quarante ans à bourlinguer avec son père !

* * *

La cité principale de la Colonie des Sylvidres de Terra IV s'était dotée au fil des siècles de tous les bâtiments indispensables à son bien-être.

C'était donc au centre médical qu'Alguérande s'était rendu à pas lents.

En temps ordinaire, il s'occupait des petits soucis végétaux que les Sylvidres pouvaient avoir tout au long de l'année. Une section avait néanmoins été pensée et aménagée pour les trois êtres non pourvu de sève, même si jusque là ils n'avaient guère fréquenté les lieux.

Rhéna était la doctoresse du centre médical qui se relayait avec le Doc de l'_Indomptable_ auprès de ses patients, même si à présent cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour eux.

- Tu n'avais pas à te déplacer, Algie. Je n'ai malheureusement rien de plus à pouvoir te dire que tous les autres jours de ce début de semaine.

- Torien n'en a plus pour longtemps. Je le perçois clairement. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que je ressente ! gémit le jeune homme.

La Sylvidre eut une mimique de résignation, elle aussi.

- Torien était directement issu de l'Arbre de Vie. L'Arbre a un jour renaît, lui permettant de poursuivre son existence. Mais là…

- La souche puisait encore de l'énergie dans le sol. Elle finit cependant elle aussi de mourir. Et Torien ne peut lui survivre, soupira encore Alguérande.

- Et comme nous en avons mutuellement parlé, il en est de même pour Terswhine et Pouchy, reprit la doctoresse après un moment de silence. Plus encore pour la Sorcière qui est issue du surnaturel tout comme notre Arbre protecteur. Elle a sacrifié son propre Sanctuaire pour épouser et vivre avec celui qu'elle aime. Dès lors toute son énergie provenait également de Terra IV. Pouchy est entièrement Humain, il est plus fort qu'elle, mais ce Sanctuaire lui donnant toute sa puissance depuis tant d'années qu'il est entré en symbiose avec lui et donc il souffre de la destruction de l'Arbre.

Alguérande recracha presque sa gorgée de jus de légume qui l'écoeurait.

- Déjà à elle seule, la blessure reçue par ton petit frère est très sérieuse, mais il ne peut compter sur ses forces qui déclinent sans l'Arbre pour les soutenir. Surlis et moi avons prodigué tous les soins que nous pouvions, notre science s'arrête là. Et sans Arbre de Vie, il ne peut y avoir qu'une issue fatale, à plus ou moins long terme.

Alguérande eut un profond soupir et ne dit plus rien.

Alguérande prenait le soleil dans le patio de la villa de la Souveraine Wylvélyne quand son communicateur émit son appel.

- J'ai un cuirassé en approche, avertit Toshiro l'Ordinateur Central de l'_Indomptable_.

- L'_Arcadia _? Non, il est encore trop tôt pour qu'il ait été remis en état et puisse voler ! protesta Alguérande. Tu l'as identifié, Toshy ?

- Oui, c'est le _Mégalodon_ d'Anténor Kodal.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? s'étrangla le jeune homme. Il ne va tout de même pas… nous attaquer ! ?


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Sa navette, qui n'arborait plus de symbole Pirate, posée sur le sol de Terra IV, Anténor s'était dirigé vers la grande cité des Sylvidres, retrouvant dans leur environnement habituel celles qui l'avaient sauvé lors de son transfert pour son exécution.

Le jeune homme borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve avait même vu une des membres du commando venir à sa rencontre.

- Vous débarquez en de bien compliquées circonstances, capitaine Kodal. Je m'appelle Thrée, bienvenue, mais…

- Je suis au courant, d'où ma venue. Bien que je n'ai pas tout compris du message que j'ai intercepté… Qui est ce Pouchy ?

- Pouchy est le Gardien de Terra IV. Enfin, quand il y avait encore quelque chose à garder, et je parle de l'Arbre de Vie, et non de nous.

- Je ne vois pas toujours pas pourquoi ce petit idiot d'Alguérande s'est précipité ici ventre à terre pour lui ?

- Mais parce que Pouchy est votre petit frère à tous les deux !

- Il a fait combien d'enfant, ce semeur de Pirate ?

- En comptant ceux dont il ignorait l'existence – c'est-à-dire ceux dont vous faites partie ? ironisa Thrée, ce qui cloua un moment le bec à Anténor !

* * *

- Ils vont mourir ? interrogea Anténor, avec sa manie de porter directement l'attaque là où ça faisait le plus mal.

- J'espère bien que non ! rétorqua Alguérande dans un sursaut rageur, bien que ses joues blafardes et la raideur de son corps douloureux trahissent sa faiblesse.

- Cette Thrée a pourtant été assez claire sur la situation, remarqua son aîné. Du jus de légumes, comment tu peux avaler un truc pareil ? C'est immonde !

- Parle plus bas ou mieux encore ferme-la, intima Alguérande. Nous sommes invités ici, je n'aimerais pas que nous soyons fichus dehors à coups de pieds au cul !

- Nous avons tous les deux notre cuirassé, gloussa Anténor, nous ne serons jamais à la rue. Toi, en plus, tu as un château, et une kyrielle de frères et sœurs !

- Une seule sœur. Et elle va très bien.

- Et une fois de plus, tu t'inquiètes pour un autre frère… D'après aussi cette Thrée, ce Pouchy est un ange, pourquoi lui voudrait-on du mal ?

Anténor se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Etait-ce parce que tu n'étais pas loin ? C'était toi la cible ? jeta-t-il avec perspicacité. J'ai la nette sensation que tu es un sacré porte-poisse !

- Un peu de respect ! siffla Gander qui se tenait à l'autre bout du salon. Anténor toujours répertorié comme dangereux le Mécanoïde avait à veiller plus que jamais sur son colonel !

Anténor fronça les sourcils.

- Ton second a une ouïe phénoménale. Je doute que ce soit naturel ! Et je t'ai posé une question.

- Et même deux, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Alguérande.

- Et qu'y réponds-tu ? poursuivit Anténor en se gavant de biscuits salés, ce qui ravivait sa soif mais pas au point de lui faire boire du jus de légumes.

- Oui et non…

- Alguérande !

- C'est la vérité ! protesta alors sincèrement ce dernier. Shernolpe, la déesse Mouche étant la mère de Syrance Mulgrauth, je lui avais bien évidemment été désigné comme son ennemi dès que j'ai été chargé de l'arrêter. Et parce que Shernolpe a pris l'initiative, elle est venue m'affronter sur mon terrain, pour tenter de m'arrêter ou du moins de me faire du mal en s'en prenant à mon petit frère adoré ! C'était lui sa cible, en cet instant… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de seulement faire résonner mon chromosome pour activer mes talents particuliers, je me suis précipité…

- Alguérande n'a songé qu'à faire bouclier de son propre corps. Le javelot l'a frappé dans le dos, avant d'aller toucher ce pauvre Pouchy un peu en-dessous du cou, compléta Gander.

- On ne vous a pas sonné, mécanique ! vitupéra Anténor. Je parle avec mon frère ! Car vous êtes bien Mécanoïde, Gander ? Les lhorois étant réputé pour être durs de la feuille de naissance, je ne peux que déduire votre état de votre ouïe !

- Je suis Mécanoïde, mais ça ne vous regarde pas, marmonna le second de l'_Indomptable_. Et ne harcelez pas mon colonel, il doit se reposer !

- Je pense au contraire qu'il doit repartir sans tarder à la chasse à la Mouche ! ricana Anténor.

- Pouchy et Terswhine sont dans le coma et s'enfoncent un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne peux les quitter. Hors de question que notre père débarque et les trouve ainsi…

- De ce que j'ai vu, il est solide. Et de ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches, pour me venger de vous deux à l'époque, tu lui en as fait plus voir en une vie que dix fils sur plusieurs générations ! Tu dois rejoindre dans la mer d'étoiles, Alguérande. Tu le sais pertinemment !

- Oui… Dire que c'est toi maintenant qui me pousse vers une autre voie…

- Une voie qui ressemble à la mort alors que toi tu me dirigeais vers la vie.

- Tu viens avec moi ? s'enquit Alguérande.

- Tu me raconteras alors pour tes talents particuliers ?

- Et toi, comment tu as perdu ton œil ?

e eut alors un petit rire.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Du coin de l'œil, Alguérande suivait la forme ronde de Terra IV qui disparaissait lentement à mesure que l'_Indomptable_ s'en éloignait à pleine vitesse.

- Mon père viendra prendre le relais aux chevets de Pouchy et de Terswhine… Mais il peut se passer tant de choses d'ici à ce que l'_Arcadia_ soit en état de l'amener ici…

- Ca va aller, assura Gander avec autant de conviction possible dans la voix. Vous vous en êtes sorti, sur Terra IV, hormis ce Torien !

- Il y a un début à tout, fit le jeune homme, lugubre. Je n'ai même pas anticipé la venue et la frappe de cette Mouche. J'aurais dû, et mon Pouch' ne serait pas à l'article de la mort ! C'est de ma faute, je ne mérite pas d'être son grand frère protecteur !

- Ne te fais donc pas ces reproches, reprit le Mécanoïde. Tu ne pouvais être à deux endroits en même temps. Tu es allé au plus vite sur Terra IV. C'est juste que Shernolpe a été plus rapide encore.

- J'avais un autre moyen que la navette pour rejoindre Pouchy. J'ai également sous-estimé sa panique et je m'en suis tenu aux moyens traditionnels… Si j'avais fait appel à mon chromosome doré, j'aurais été là en quelques instants !

- Tu ne peux pas te servir de tes ailes de Dragon à tout bout de champ ! Comme tu le répètes souvent, tu dois y recourir face à une menace bien concrète. Là, tu n'avais que les appréhensions de Pouchy pour te mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Gander posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Si tu avais soupçonné l'agression de Shernolpe, tu aurais volé, dans tous les sens du terme, au secours de ton petit frère.

Gander resserra légèrement son étreinte.

- Pouchy n'est plus un enfant. Il te faut aussi lui laisser ses propres combats.

- Pouchy, il…

- … Il ne peut pas attaquer, mais il sait défendre un lieu où ceux qu'il aime comme personne ! rappela le Mécanoïde.

- Mon Pouch' était trop tétanisé que pour y songer, gémit Alguérande. La perte de l'Arbre de Vie signifiait l'extinction à venir de la sienne. Cela lui était insupportable. Moins pour lui que pour celle qui lui avait tout sacrifié et qui n'avait pas le côté Humain pour avoir une infime chance de survivre !

- Anténor, il est sûr ? interrogea à brûle-pourpoint le second de l'_Indomptable_, pour faire dévier la discussion.

- C'est mon frère !

- Un Pirate, encore tout récemment condamné à mort pour ses actes. Et si tu n'y avais pas fourré ton nez, il écopait malgré tout de la perpétuité.

- Raison de plus pour qu'il profite à présent de sa liberté et de sa nouvelle vie !

- Toi, ton cœur tendre et ta confiance aveugle, j'ignore ce qui parfois me tape le plus sur le système ! grommela le Mécanoïde. Tu maintiens les ordres de notre cap, colonel ?

- Oui.

- Mais, et la Renégate ? Nous tournons pratiquement notre poupe aux dernières coordonnées où elle a été signalée, vagabondant comme pour attirer l'attention ! ? Et vu que tu nous diriges vers nulle part, je suppose que nous allons vers un Sanctuaire ? Tu n'es pas en état de te battre ! Et aucun de nous ne peut te protéger au niveau surnaturel !

Alguérande tendit sa main libre vers la tasse de café, en but quelques gorgées.

- Cela n'a jamais retenu mon père pour s'interposer quand j'étais menacé face à plus fort que moi, ou que j'étais dans une mauvaise passe… Mais là, vous n'aurez pas à faire bouclier à votre tour. Il s'agit d'un Sanctuaire ami.

Gander tressaillit.

- Laisse-moi deviner : le Sanctuaire de Terswhine ?

- Tu deviens perspicace, Gander !

- Je suis à bonne école, ne put s'empêcher de sourire le Mécanoïde. En revanche, j'ignore ce que tu peux espérer y trouver.

- Moi aussi. Mais même si ma belle-sœur surnaturelle l'a condamné quand elle l'a quitté pour se marier, il existe toujours.

- Tu penses y trouver de l'aide ? insista Gander.

- Je suis un peu démuni, là, avoua Alguérande. Aussi toute trouvaille sera précieuse, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je cherche !

- Quelque chose qui ressemblerait à une graine d'Arbre de Vie ? hasarda Anténor en faisant irruption dans l'appartement du colonel de l'_Indomptable_. Tu es romanesque et hors d'état de te lancer dans des quêtes où je ne sais quoi ! Je suis là pour te recadrer et je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Filez à votre poste, Oxymonth, j'ai encore des œufs à peler avec ce cadet !

- Je ne vous permets pas, capitaine Kodal !

- Obéis, Gander, je te prie. Toshiro ?

- Désolé, Anténor a été trop rapide pour que je te prévienne de son irruption. Que veux-tu, Algie ?

- Tu peux demander aux cuisines de nous faire apporter une collation ? Je sens qu'Anténor va me pomper l'air un bon moment !

- Hilarant, commenta l'incriminé.

Alguérande eut alors un petit rire.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

_ Surlis avait soulagé Pouchy du trait de métal noir qui s'était enfoncé en haut de sa poitrine, non loin de son cou, manquant de peu la jugulaire. Ensuite Thrée et ses équipes l'avaient emmené à l'hôpital Sylvidre qui n'avait rien à envier aux complexes les plus modernes sur d'autres planètes. Le Doc de l'Indomptable et Gander s'étaient alors occupés d'Alguérande._

_ - On va le faire à la traditionnelle, Gand'. Il n'y a rien de mieux. Brise le dard de ton côté, je le retirerai du mien. Pose immédiatement une compresse pour éviter plus de flux de sang – il en a déjà assez perdu - et j'agirai de même. Une fois l'hémorragie sous contrôle, je le ferai conduire au centre hospitalier Sylvidre._

_ Les deux Mécanoïdes agirent en parfaite synchronisation._

* * *

- Quoi qu'en disent ces deux boîtes de conserve, tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Tu es hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit. Ton vieux général devrait te mettre à la retraite, toi aussi !

- Tu es aimable comme un fût de vinaigre, Anténor. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi tu peux tenir de la famille ! grinça Alguérande.

- Tiens, il me semblait au contraire avoir remarqué que c'était le trait de caractère dominant ! rétorqua son aîné.

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Alguérande.

- Fais ta propre introspection, et après seulement quelques grattages de ton âme, tu sauras que j'ai raison !

Anténor eut un petit rire.

- Tu n'as même pas commencé, et je constate que tu as déjà réalisé que je ne disais que la vérité. D'ailleurs, comment en douter. Nous avons tous un caractère de cochon, et ce n'est même pas de notre faute !

Alguérande tenta alors de rire franchement, ce qui lui déchira la poitrine, faisant remonter du sang dans sa bouche.

- Oui, nous sommes innocents, reconnut-il en toussant à en perdre le souffle dans son mouchoir. La faute à notre père. Mais nous sommes justes dignes de lui. Nous ne nous laisserons jamais faire !

- Ca, c'est peu de le dire, convint Anténor. En revanche, toi ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter le Centre Hospitalier !

- C'est toi qui m'as fait quitter Terra IV…

- Mais pas pour que tu reprennes tes tâches à bord, même si ce Gander assure sur la passerelle, remarqua Anténor avec reproches et soucis tout à la fois. Même moi, sérieusement blessés par tes pairs galonnés, je n'ai jamais continué à aller au-devant d'autres escarmouches et lésions plus graves encore. D'après ce que je sais, toi tu n'as jamais fait que cela, bougre d'idiot !

- Cela m'a toujours réussi.

- Et il y a aussi toujours un jour où cela échoue… Je l'ai expérimenté, en tant que simple Pirate. Toi, avec ton foutu chromosome doré, tes ailes de Dragon, tu n'as plus connu que les victoires, quel que soit le prix que tu aies eu à payer. Et d'après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, tu as eu les factures les plus lourdes à acquitter en versant ton sang … Je ne comprendrai sans doute jamais cette partie de ta vie. Je ne suis pas de ce monde. Et j'en suis soulagé !

- Tu es pourtant là, remarqua Alguérande, ayant au final ravalé le sang dans la gorge, mais pas rassuré sur le long terme sachant qu'il ne faisait à nouveau rien pour une guérison saine.

- Il faut bien quelqu'un de sensé à ce bord. Et si tu dérailles trop, mon _Mégalodon_ est prêt à t'atomiser ! Je l'ai déjà fait avec ton _Pharaon _!

- Décidément, toi, tu ne tromperas jamais personne sur tes intentions amicales… Tu as des façons de négocier et de t'intégrer qui m'échapperont toujours !

Une sphère de lumière apparut et Léllanya se matérialisa, blonde, sa tenue bleu ciel plus étincelante que jamais, ses petites ailes battant paisiblement.

- Je n'ai effectivement pas fini mon travail ou plutôt je devrais dire les Sages sur cet homme blessé par la vie depuis qu'il est né !

- Pas maintenant ! pria Alguérande en se levant brusquement. Je… J'ai…

- Oui ? firent en chœur Anténor et Léllanya.

- J'ai besoin d'Anténor, avoua Alguérande.

- Je ne reviendrai que le moment venu, sourit l'Elite blonde. Effectivement, vous devez être à deux en ces circonstances. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien !

- De quoi ? ! hoquetèrent alors les deux frères.

Léllanya sourit, posant ses mains sur chacune des épaules des deux jeunes gens.

- Vous êtes merveilleux, et vous ne le réalisez pas entièrement encore ! Quel magnifique tableau vous me donnez à voir ! Je ne l'espérais pas. Cela valait la peine de mourir pour l'observer de toute mon éternité ! Je vous aime !

- Merci… maman, murmura Anténor, avec réticences, sa voix à peine audible.

- Merci, Léllanya, lâcha Alguérande, sans plus.

Mais l'Elite ailée repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, les deux frères redoutèrent, non sans raison, les jours et semaines à venir !

Après quelques instants de répit, d'espoir même, Anténor sorti pour rejoindre son bord et Alguérande vomit un flot de sang, avant de s'évanouir.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Anténor déboula sur la passerelle de l'_Indomptable_.

- Je prends le commandement. Nous avons un Sanctuaire à rejoindre, à explorer. Et nous avons à trouver quelque chose pour aider le colonel Waldenheim. Voilà les ordres !

- Mais… firent quelques Lieutenants sur la passerelle.

- Accepté, capitaine Kodal, fit Gander qui venait de recevoir le rapport médical du Doc de l'_Indomptable_. Vous n'en avez pas les galons mais vous demeurez un capitaine et donc le plus haut gradé ici, mon colonel hors d'état d'assurer ses tâches.

Le Mécanoïde se rapprocha au plus près du jeune homme borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve.

- Néanmoins, qu'espérez-vous trouver ? Vous n'avez pas de chromosome…

- Pas plus que le père qu'Alguérande. Et comme on me l'a rappelé, cela ne l'a jamais arrêté … J'ai à être à la hauteur de cette étrange et horripilante famille ! Ce voyage est important pour Algie !

- Je vois que vous comprenez l'essentiel. Ça me suffit. Pourrez-vous trouver le Sanctuaire de Terswhine, sans chromosome doré ?

- J'ai de l'aide ! sourit alors le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers Léllanya.

- Alguérande pourra quitter le Centre Hospitalier ce soir. Préparons-lui un joli cadeau !

* * *

_A un contre quatre, le Mégalodon avait pourtant paru se jouer négligemment de ses adversaire._

_ Et quand il n'avait plus eu qu'un seul cuirassé de la République Indépendante face à lui, le Fantôme avait ordonné l'abordage, menant ses troupes d'assaut, le masque d'argent soigneusement fixé sur son visage._

_ Anténor était parvenu jusqu'à la passerelle où se tenait un commandant encore jeune, la casquette vissée sur la tête, les gants immaculés à ses mains._

_ - Je reconnais ton talent d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, mais je ne rends ma passerelle à personne ! rugit le commandant du Karyu en levant son pistolet pour tirer sur le Pirate, explosant le masque à hauteur de son œil droit._

_ Anténor hurla, aussitôt entouré par ses gardes les plus proches, emmené sous leur protection jusqu'à son Voilier._

Alguérande se réveilla en sursaut.

- Warius ! C'était Warius ! Je n'avais pas fait le lien jusqu'à ce rêve suite aux récits d'Anténor ! Ça ne va pas simplifier le futur…

* * *

Encore un peu dolent, mais tentant enfin de ménager son corps encore trop mal en point, Alguérande s'avança.

- Colonel sur la passerelle, annonça Gander alors que tous les lieutenants saluaient le jeune homme.

Anténor quant à lui se leva un peu précipitamment du fauteuil noir.

- Désolé. Quoique, pas vraiment, Algie. C'est effectivement la meilleure place, je comprends que tu l'affectionnes ! Mais c'est la tienne, je te la rends.

- Merci d'en avoir pris soin, sourit Alguérande. Et hormis Gander, il n'y avait pas meilleur que toi dans mon siège. C'est bien le mien, je le réclame !

- Egoïste, se moqua gentiment Anténor. J'ai entièrement inspecté ton _Indomptable_, il est bien meilleur que ton _Pharaon_, rien d'étonnant à ce que tu ais mis à mal mon _Mégalodon_ à notre seconde rencontre.

- Mais si bon soit-il, l'_Indomptable_ ne pourra rien contre une déesse, je préfèrerais encore un bon insecticide à taille géante ! commenta Alguérande en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil noir. Alors, il s'est passé quoi pendant que je dormais ?

- Nous sommes en vue du Sanctuaire de Terswhine, renseigna Léllanya. Enfin « en vue » est une métaphore puisqu'il ne réagira qu'à ton chromosome doré.

Alguérande secoua négativement la tête.

- C'est moins le chromosome que ce que nous avons dans le cœur qui compte, rectifia-t-il doucement. Si nous le voulons, nous pouvons tous le voir !

- Néanmoins, il ne se révèle qu'à ton contact, remarqua Léllanya alors que la petite planète de cristal apparaissait.

- Enfin, murmura Alguérande qui bien qu'il vienne à peine de quitter son lit se sentait complètement épuisé, le souffle court, la poitrine douloureuse. J'espère ne pas avoir espéré en vain, je ne supporterais pas une telle désillusion… Les rêves, les espoirs, il ne me reste que cela… Et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Terra IV et de mon pauvre Pouchy qui paie dans sa chair le prix de mes combats. Lui, cet ange venu des cieux… Il me faut le sauver, je ne pourrais vivre si je n'y arrivais pas, je ne pourrais plus regarder mon père en face !

- Notre père, corrigea Anténor. Alors, on va le visiter ce Sanctuaire de Sorcière ?

- Ma première vraie fois, sourit Alguérande dans ses souvenirs. Cet endroit est tellement cher à mon cœur ! Oui, allons-y !

Et le jeune homme déploya ses ailes de Dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Anténor eut un dédaigneux haussement des épaules.

- Si c'est ça s'amuser avec des talents particuliers, je passe mon tour ! grogna-t-il, en aidant son cadet à se relever. Tu es à ramasser à la petite cuillère !

- C'est peu de le dire, souffla Alguérande en se raccrochant à Anténor, vacillant sur ses jambes, éprouvé par la téléportation comme jamais. Léllanya, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ?

- J'ai eu le plus grand mal à vous suivre déjà. Ce Sanctuaire ne m'aime pas, me rejette. Ce n'est que pour toi qu'il m'a permis de venir, t'éprouvant sérieusement au passage… Ça va, Algie ?

- Non, mais il me faut fouiller ce Sanctuaire pour en extraire les secrets ! siffla Alguérande.

Anténor leva pour sa part un sourcil interrogateur et amusé tout à la fois.

- Ainsi, tu t'es fait la future femme de ton frère ici ? gloussa-t-il.

- Elle m'a sauté dessus, oui ! rectifia Alguérande, dignement.

- Elle t'a fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit. Elle t'a rendu foi en la vie et en l'amour, corrigea un spectre que le jeune homme n'attendait plus.

- Khell ! Bien sûr, si Léllanya pouvait… Pourquoi pas toi ? Mais cela fait tant d'années que je ne t'espérais plus… Tu es superbe !

- Je suis régénéré du temps de ma jeunesse, en effet, des années où tu m'as connu à ta venue au monde. Je ne m'étais pas manifesté. Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, mon petit. Mais là tu es désespéré comme jamais, Il te faut bien tous les appuis possibles. Même si je ne suis qu'un fantôme, un vrai, ne vous en déplaise, Anténor !

- Je revendique mon titre. Mais, en quoi pouvez-vous vraiment aider ce débile de frère qui ne sait que se foutre dans des emmerdes pas possible ?

- Etre là, simplement, fit Khell en entourant de ses bras les épaules de l'enfant qu'il avait élevé.

- Vous et vos relations guimauves, vous me gonflez ! siffla Anténor. Bon, on fait quoi ici ? J'ai la dalle et je ne vois rien à manger ! Même pas une graine… Ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras un nouvel Arbre de Vie, Alguérande. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Alguérande soupira, ayant parcouru des yeux l'environnement immédiat, le temple et les chambres où dans l'une d'entre elles il avait connu ses premières extases, ses véritables moments de bonheur charnels.

- Le pire, c'est que je redoute de devoir te donner raison, oiseau de mauvais augure ! Je ne me souvenais de pas grand-chose, hormis de la nuit avec Terswhine, sa tendresse… Je n'aurais jamais pu reprendre ma croisade sans elle, elle m'a rendu la vie, tout simplement, je le réalise entièrement à présent ! Ce Sanctuaire m'est en réalité entièrement inconnu… Je ne sais quoi faire…

- Ouvre ces ailes, bien qu'elles soient effrayantes, bien peu esthétiques, et démesurées ! grogna Anténor.

- Non, temporisa Léllanya en posant une main d'avertissement sur l'épaule du plus jeune des hommes à la chevelure fauve. Tu n'as pas assez de forces pour cela. Ça te mettrait à terre, une fois de plus.

De la tête, Khell approuva.

- On fait comment ? Il y a une solution ? se révolta Alguérande, la respiration sifflante, la sueur ayant à nouveau mouillé tout son corps sous l'uniforme. Je ne peux pas plus. Je n'en peux plus…

La projection de Terswhine se matérialisa alors, tremblotante, faible, la Sorcière d'Orishmir jetant ses dernières forces dans ce message.

- Il n'y a que toi, Algie. Tu es mon beau-frère, j'ai une affection infinie pour toi, et pas uniquement pour nos souvenirs en commun, j'ai aimé un enfant qui avait un destin exceptionnel devant lui ! Je l'ai aimé parce que je le voulais, parce qu'il me plaisait. Mais je n'aime que Pouchy depuis, mon mari. Ma projection, de mon agonie, je te l'envoie, Algie : sauve-le ! Il est toute ma vie !

- Je vous sauverai tous les deux, il le faut, rugit Alguérande. Il me faut trouver une graine, pour tout ranimer…

A bout de forces, Alguérande tomba à genoux, avant de lever les yeux sur les deux spectres.

- Il y a une soluce ?

- Non, firent Léllanya et Khell. Il n'y en a qu'une…

- Quoi ? grogna Anténor, hors du coup.

- Je crois que j'ai à mourir, enfin… Il n'y a qu'en donnant tout ce que j'ai…

- Idiot ! siffla Léllanya en le giflant à la volée. Toute cette énergie en toi, elle doit se déployer, tout envahir, pour rendre la vie et non toi la donner. Tu es prêt ?

- Je ne demande qu'une graine… gémit Alguérande.

Khell embrassa le jeune homme.

- Elle viendra, le moment venu, sois patient !

- - Je n'ai pas de temps… Bien moins que Pouchy et Terswhine...

- Je sais, avoua le spectre.

- Merci de ton aide, grinça Alguérande avant de tourner de l'œil une fois de plus, le Sanctuaire de Terswhine s'éteignant avec lui.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

- Je connais ce lit…

- Tu es lubrique, Algie…

- Si seulement… Je me sens mal…

- Tu as eu du sang plein la gorge, mon colonel, murmura Surlis en retirant la canule pour la lui cautériser. Comment tu te sens ?

- …

- Oui, je devine que tu ne puisses rien dire. Mais, sérieusement, comment te sens-tu, colonel ?

- Epuisé…. Ce lit, reprit Alguérande, véritablement mélancolique. Mes souvenirs, je ne veux pas les perdre !

- Algie !

- Gander, il ne me reste que ça…

Anténor posa machinalement ses mains en réconfort sur les épaules de son cadet, sans mot dire.

Alguérande se releva.

- Je suis perdu… Je ne sais plus quoi dire… Je ne peux plus ordonner quoi que ce soit… Chromosome ou non, il n'y a plus rien à faire…

A la volée, Anténor gifla son cadet.

- Tu me ressembles tant, mais nous n'avons rien en commun… Quand nous ne faisons pas rugir la fureur en nous ! Reprends-toi, Alguérande. Sinon je suis là pour faire tonner les canons de ton _Indomptable_ et de mon _Mégalodon_ réunis !

- Tu le ferais… Et j'ai à réagir, souffla Alguérande, se reprenant.

De la main, Léllanya le retint au poignet.

- Algie, n'oublie pas pourquoi tu es venu !

- J'ai déjà fait le tour de ce Sanctuaire. Il n'y a rien. Mais en lui donnant mon énergie, je l'ai réanimé et reconnecté à sa Sorcière. Il va aider Terswhine, un moment. Et si je ne réussis pas assez vite, la Sorcière…

- Ca va aller, assura Anténor.

- Merci, grand frère. Mais, sincèrement, je ne crois pas…

* * *

Se levant, Alguérande partit faire quelques pas dans le jardin aux pousses noires et mortes de ce qui avait été le parc luxuriant de la resplendissante Sorcière d'Orishmir.

- Jadis, c'était Pouchy qui me réconfortait…

- Ce n'est que moi, cette fois, fit Léllanya. Regarde, un essaim !

- De sombre souvenir, comme lorsque mon père affrontait les Carsinoé… Je n'aime pas ça, je ne veux même pas y croire !

- Tu as raison, pour la déesse Mouche. Mais elle porte en elle la vie et la mort. Sois prudent !

- Je crois que je le devinais, souffla Alguérande. En fait, il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Mais ça va être dur !

- Comme tous tes affrontements, Alguérande. Ni plus ni moins.

- Non, c'est plus dur à chaque fois, maman, rectifia Alguérande.

- Merci, pour ce mot.

- Je n'ai… Oui, c'est l'élan de mon cœur, mais cela ne se reproduira pas… Et j'ai fait ce voyage en vain, comme je le pensais au fond de moi. Pourquoi y aurait-il une graine ici ? Sinon, Terswhine l'aurait perçue et je l'aurais su ! Mais il n'y a rien ici…

- Tu es venu, c'était important, glissa Anténor. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu devais le faire !

Le jeune homme borgne et balafré se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'autel du Sanctuaire.

- Cette sphère, contenant la puissance et la vie de la Sorcière d'Orishmir ! Elle est là, Algie. Elle ne t'apportera rien, mais elle demeure le réceptacle.

- Merci, murmura Alguérande en recevant la sphère. Mais je ne peux accepter ce symbole de mort…

- Je ne peux rien te donner de mieux ou d'espoir, souffla Anténor.

- C'est beaucoup…

Alguérande irradia alors de lumière, balayant de sa force le Sanctuaire. Ensuite, ses ailes de Dragon se replièrent.

- Il n'y a rien ici, avoua le jeune homme. Mais j'avais à le savoir !

- Algie ? s'inquiéta Anténor. Où y a-t-il donc une graine ? !

- Je m'avance sans doute, au seul et pire endroit mélodramatiquement possible : auprès de la Mouche !

- Mais… ! ? hoqueta Anténor.

- Oui, il me faudra la défaire si je veux avoir la réponse à ma question.

Une larme roulant sur sa joue, Alguérande se reprit.

- Un voyage pour rien. Nous repartons ! Et cette fois, il y aura combat !

- Nous serons deux, assura Anténor.

- Trois, ajouta Léllanya.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Wylvéline baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolée de n'avoir que ces mauvaises nouvelles, Albator.

- Ça pourrait difficilement être pire, convint le grand Pirate balafré. Pouchy s'éteint et Algie est reparti en étant grièvement blessé ! Si seulement j'avais pu arriver plus tôt !

- Ta présence ou non, n'aurait rien empêché, remarqua avec douceur la Reine des Sylvidres.

- N'y a-t-il vraiment rien à faire ? ragea d'impuissance Albator en martelant la table de son poing.

- Thrée s'efforce de les maintenir en vie, mais sans l'Arbre ils sont condamnés.

- Je ne veux pas perdre deux de mes garçons, soupira encore Albator.

- Trois, rectifia Wylvéline.

- Non, tu te trompes, Alhannis est le plus terre à terre qui soit, il est auprès de sa petite famille !

- Je parlais d'Anténor.

Cette fois, Albator sursauta franchement.

- Manquait plus lui ! gronda-t-il. Toshiro, tu es toujours là ?

- Où voudrais-tu donc que j'aille ? rétorqua l'âme de l'_Arcadia_. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Mets-moi en communication avec Joal. Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi il a laissé Alguérande poursuivre sa mission alors qu'il vient d'être si sérieusement touché ! Comment pourrait-il défendre loyalement ses chances, surtout face à une déesse !

- Cet Anténor Kodal semble être un solide garçon, glissa Wylvéline.

- Mais trop instable, marmonna Albator. Il peut passer d'un sentiment extrême à l'autre en une fraction de seconde ! Et Algie n'est pas en état s'il le prenait en traître… Bien que je veuille me convaincre qu'Anténor a changé, que le travail de Léllanya au Jardin des Elites a réussi ! Si seulement je pouvais rejoindre mes gamins…

- Albator, j'ai ton appel, coupa Toshiro.

- Bien, je vais frotter les oreilles à ce vieux fou de Joal !

* * *

- Vieux fou toi-même, Pirate ! De qui crois-tu que tiennent tes gosses ?

- Mais je ne vais pas passer toute ma vie à leur courir derrière pour leur essuyer les fesses et leur moucher le nez !

- Si, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! assura le général de la Flotte terrestre depuis son bureau à Heiligenstadt. Et si ton _Arcadia_ ne fonctionnait pas au plus petit régime possible, tu serais déjà en route pour pister tes fils aux chevelures fauves !

- Toi, tu me connais trop bien. Un de ces jours, je te soupçonnerai de vouloir me faire arrêter, rien que pour le plaisir de te payer ma tronche !

- Chiche ! Sérieusement, je sais très bien qu'Alguérande a reçu une mauvaise blessure. Si j'avais eu quelqu'un d'autre sous la main, je l'aurais envoyé prendre le relais. Mais Shernolpe est une déesse, aucun de mes commandants de cuirassé ne pourrait avoir la moindre chance…

- Alguérande non plus ! hurla Albator depuis la centrale de communication que la Reine des Sylvidres avait mise à sa disposition avant de se retirer poliment.

- Je sais, répéta Joal, en évitant soudain l'œil étincelant de son ami de longue date.

- Tu envoies le colonel de l'_Indomptable_ à une mort certaine. Alguérande ne s'en sortira jamais dans ces conditions. Qu'as-tu donc en tête ? Quelles sont tes infos que j'ignore ?

- Je n'ai pas à t'en affranchir. Tu es un Pirate ! Et je suis général d'armée !

- Alguérande est mon enfant ! se révolta encore Albator. Je ne puis être auprès de lui, mais je veux pouvoir le protéger, dans la mesure de mes ressources de simple Humain… tout comme Anténor semble avoir pris la décision de le faire en venant à la rescousse de son jeune frère. J'aimerais lui faire confiance, mais j'ai du mal. J'ai été un Pirate, comme tu viens de le rappeler. J'ai toujours ce drapeau noir à la hampe de mon _Arcadia_ mais je ne vis plus que dans le respect de mes convictions et pour protéger les innocents, comme du temps de mon serment de Militaire, bien qu'un véritable Pirate m'ait volé mon destin, et en partie mon début de vie… Quelque part, il était écrit que j'avais à épouser Bérylle, tradition familiale. Mais si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais jamais eu ces enfants dont je suis si fier, que j'aime plus que ma vie. Et en tant que simple Humain, je vais partir au plus vite sur la piste d'Alguérande ! Ne me retiens pas et ne me fais pas arrêter.

- Comme si c'était possible. Bien que tu sois sur le point de faire obstacle à ma stratégie. Sois calme, si cela t'est possible, fou furieux !

- Il ne fallait pas mettre mon fils en danger, rugit Albator en mettant fin à l'appel.

* * *

Joal Hurmonde fit pivoter son fauteuil vers l'étrange trio de silhouette semi transparentes, aux allures générales de fantômes – ceux avec les draps – et lévitant d'ailleurs à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Partez en chasse, c'est le moment !

Les trois Gorphangs exécutèrent un petit salut.

- Nous te ramènerons la tête de la Mouche, général des Armées Surnaturelles !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

- Pourquoi faut-il avoir donné tant de responsabilités à une pareille tête brûlée ! ? vitupéra Anténor qui avait la permission spéciale de fréquenter le Mess des Officiers de l'_Indomptable_.

- Vous parlez d'Alguérande, j'imagine.

- Ce garçon n'a pas le moindre bon sens !

- Alguérande donc, approuva Gander. Ne vous en déplaise, capitaine Kodal, mon colonel a toujours fait parler la foudre sur la passerelle d'un cuirassé. En duel à l'ancienne, son _Pharaon_ aurait eu plus que sa chance face à votre _Mégalodon_.

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Et j'ai la liberté de tout dire sur Algie, je suis son grand frère !

- Non, vous êtes un fou sanguinaire qui n'a dû qu'à une entourloupe piratesque d'avoir la vie sauve et un nouvel avenir ! Vous ne le méritiez pas un instant. Par votre faute, Alguérande et son général ont couru d'énormes risques, se sont mouillés. Si l'enquête sur votre évasion devait un jour aboutir…

- Vous me trucideriez, lieutenant Oxymonth ? ironisa Anténor en avalant une autre bouchée de sa part de gâteau à la carotte.

- Ca, c'est la version pacifique de ma réaction ! Je ne permettrai jamais que mon colonel soit évincé de son fauteuil pour un fait qui ne serait pas directement lié à sa fonction et à ses décisions.

- C'est pourtant en toute liberté qu'il a organisé ma fuite, remarqua le capitaine du _Mégalodon_. Il a été jusqu'à dissimuler ses intentions et sentiments à notre père ! Vous souriez, Gander ? Pourquoi ? Vous ne m'aimez pas, ça transpire de tous vos circuits hydrauliques !

- J'ai mes affinités, et vous n'en faites effectivement pas partie, reconnut sans peine le Mécanoïde, nullement vexé au demeurant d'être ramené d'une phrase à sa condition. Mais vous êtes le grand frère de mon meilleur ami, votre père est un homme que je tiens en haute estime. Et c'est bien cela qui me fait avoir un instant de complicité avec vous, Kodal. Vous n'utilisez plus que le pluriel possessif depuis quelques temps. Cela ne pourrait que plaire à Alguérande s'il n'était focalisé sur ses angoisses et même sa panique du futur immédiat !

- Je ne peux plus le renier. Je suis le fils de ce Pirate qui fut une légende dans notre monde. Il a donné lieu à une surprenante descendance…

Anténor jeta un regard perçant de son unique prunelle vert émeraude au second de l'_Indomptable_.

- Mais vous ne me détestez pas tout le temps, pas vrai ? lança-t-il alors que Gander était allé se servir d'eau à la fontaine la plus proche.

- Vous êtes brut de décoffrage, vous ne respectez pas grand-chose, et pour moi vous demeurez un Pirate recherché par toutes les Flottes de défense des mondes libres. Mais vous êtes là, alors qu'on ne vous avait pas sonné. Vous êtes auprès de votre frère. C'est important, pour lui. Et ce qu'il apprécie, même et surtout sans le dire, ça me fait du bien pour lui. Mais…

Le Mécanoïde s'interrompit, revenu s'asseoir la mine préoccupée, caressant machinalement la corne de son front.

- Allez au bout de votre développement, Oxymonth ! pria Anténor dans un rugissement.

- Mais ce vol ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille ! lâcha le Mécanoïde. Jamais nous n'avons eu aussi peu de chance de réussite. Et si Alguérande n'est pas en mesure de se battre, il ne pourra pas davantage nous défendre… Et au niveau surnaturel, personne à ce bord ne peut rien…

- Je ne suis pas plus utile, mais je suis là.

- C'est en cela que je vous accorde ce moment d'admiration, Kodal. Tout comme votre père à tous les deux, aucun engagement, même dans les pires disproportions de forces, ne vous effraye. Et Alguérande a autant besoin de la présence rassurante du _Mégalodon_ à son tribord que de la vôtre à ce bord.

- Je n'ai aucune expérience de ce genre de combat… Ça me dépasse complètement ! Et pour ce que j'en ai entraperçu, je ne voudrais pas que notre père perde deux de ses fils. Je l'ai prétendu solide, mais ce serait un terrible choc, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y résiste – ses deux fils préférés, n'en déplaise à ce génie informaticien d'Alhannis !

- On dirait que vous avez hâte de faire la connaissance de toute votre famille, releva encore le Mécanoïde.

- En revanche, je crains que l'inverse ne soit pas vrai… J'ai dû être décrit comme un épouvantail à ces enfants bien sous tous rapports et avec leur vie pépère ! Si tant est que l'on ait parlé de moi, en réalité… Je ne veux pas m'imposer, je redoute leur réaction.

- Peur du rejet, de la déception ?

- Oui… J'ai tout perdu à quinze ans, je ne suis pas prêt à tout espérer et tout voir s'envoler près de vingt ans plus tard. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour cela ! Je n'ai plus l'âge d'envisager de tout reconstruire, ou construire…

- Alguérande a besoin de vous, Anténor !

- Et moi, je dois le ramener au Jardin des Sages ! jeta Léllanya. Le travail n'avait pas été fini pour apaiser ses cœur et âme, quand on l'a sorti de la Colonne de Bonté pour l'envoyer, déjà, à la rescousse d'Algie Souverain Suprême.

- Non, pas maintenant ! protesta Gander. Anténor doit rester ! Algie tien à peine sur ses jambes, l'infection envahit ses poumons… Sans Anténor, il n'a plus personne à qui se raccrocher !

- Il a vous tous, sourit Léllanya, agitant ses petites ailes. Cela suffira. Ou tout du moins, il lui faudra s'en accommoder, c'est tout ce qu'il a face à une déesse !

- La _Mandragore_ de la Renégate en scan, siffla Toshiro l'Ordinateur Principal du cuirassé de la Flotte terrestre. Ça va bastonner !

Anténor se leva d'un bond, enfonçant le bouton de communication de son oreillette.

- Réveille ton colonel, Toshiro, c'est le moment de se battre !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

- Arachnoïde s'est déjà connecté aux systèmes du _Mégalodon_, elle saura le mener dans le combat en utilisant les stratégies mémorisées de son capitaine.

- J'avoue que je laisserais bien l'_Indomptable_ à Toshiro, souffla Alguérande.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur Gander tandis que Surlis enlevait le drain qui avait pompé l'infection de ses poumons.

- Pourquoi diantre Léllanya a-t-elle emmené Anténor justement maintenant ! ? ragea Alguérande. Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de lui ! Elle sait pourtant que c'est tout juste si j'arrive à tenir debout et à aligner deux pensées correctes !

- Elle est une Elite, elle doit savoir ce qu'elle fait, et avoir ses raisons, réfléchit le second de l'_Indomptable_.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser en carafe au pire moment qui soit ! poursuivit Alguérande, rageur. Tout comme lorsque j'ai dû faire la moins mauvaise figure possible face à Arandyll, c'est tout juste si je me sens capable de déployer mes ailes de Dragon… Méthode éculée par ailleurs, Shernolpe doit certainement s'y attendre, je ne la prendrai pas par surprise, et comme je suis incapable de pallier le manque de surprise par une surpuissance, je n'ai pas la plus petite chance contre elle !

- Ne sois pas défaitiste et évite de t'agiter prématurément, grogna le Doc Mécanoïde.

- Surlis a raison, ça va bientôt fortement secouer, garde tes forces !

- La _Mandragore_ de Syrance, je peux encore m'en accommoder, mais c'est si ça se corse que…

- Chaque chose en son temps, pria Gander. Je sais que tu trouveras la solution, le moment venu.

- Parfois, ta confiance absolue en moi est vraiment agaçante !

* * *

Passant la main dans ses courtes boucles immaculées, Syrance Mulgrauth considéra un moment la silhouette de l'_Indomptable_ que lui renvoyaient ses caméras extérieures. Elle remonta légèrement les petites lunettes rondes sur son nez.

Petite, maigre, le visage et les mains ridés comme une vieille pomme, l'allure générale de sage grand-mère, elle ne reflétait en rien l'image de l'impitoyable qu'elle était depuis quatre décennies !

- Ainsi te voilà donc, étrange personnage d'Alguérande Waldenheim. Mix étroit de l'enseignement Militaire et des influences Pirates de ton père et de celui qui est désormais l'aîné de la famille ! Et bien que ceux qui se considèrent comme tes proches clament haut et fort les qualités de ton cœur, je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Tu es un pur guerrier, oui ! Et ça va être un plaisir de me mesurer à toi, même si d'après ma petite maman insecte, tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme ! En tout cas, moi je suis prête !

Le cuirassé végétal de la Renégate, qui évoquait plutôt une méduse géante dans sa forme générale, frémit jusqu'au bout de ses tentacules.

* * *

- Il me fait penser de très loin les Zoness de la flotte de la Reine Wylvéline…

- De méduse, la _Mandragore_ est devenue une étoile de mer ses tentacules tendus à l'extrême autour d'elle, nous empêchant de l'approcher, commenta Gander. Je l'imagine très bien, si nous venions trop près, de refermer ses bras sur nous pour nous avaler !

- Oui, c'est sûrement ainsi qu'il phagocyte les vaisseaux ennemis, convint Alguérande alors que de nouvelles secousses ébranlaient le bouclier extérieur de son cuirassé.

- Quel dommage que ton _Deathbird_ n'ait pas pu nous rejoindre à temps, gronda le Mécanoïde. Et pourquoi Warius ne revient-il pas de cette patrouille éclair où l'a envoyé sa République, il était sensé nous épauler !

- Oui, on dirait qu'on s'est ingénié à m'enlever tous mes appuis au dernier moment…

Jetant ses ordres pour faire manœuvrer son _Indomptable_, Alguérande le repositionna face à la _Mandragore_ qui s'obligeait à de contraignants efforts pour toujours lui présenter son ventre non pas en position de vulnérabilité mais pour projeter le flux terrifiant du canon qui le composait presque entièrement !

- Une idée géniale, ce serait l'instant ou jamais ! pria Gander dans son oreillette.

- La _Mandragore_ pivote encore, prévint Toshiro.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous réserve ? siffla Alguérande qui effectivement ne trouvait aucun atout à sortir de sa manche et encore moins parvenir à surpasser le cuirassé végétal.

Une vocifération immonde lui vrilla les oreilles.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

- Selon toute évidence, un de mes tympans n'y a pas résisté… C'était quoi cette horreur ?

- La justification du nom de ce cuirassé végétal, grommela Gander. J'ai coupé mes circuits auditifs, mais les vibrations ont quand même failli avoir raison de certaines connexions. Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne révision !

Finissant de retrouver ses esprits, Alguérande considéra son aîné.

- C'est maintenant que tu te pointes, toi ? C'est quoi ce cirque avec ces allées et venues ? Toshiro, où en est-on ?

- Le bouclier a tenu bon mais bien que le vide sidéral ne propage pas le son celui du cri de la _Mandragore_ a atteint votre esprit directement. Le cuirassé végétal ne semble pas pouvoir recharger et projeter un autre hurlement. Il est en attente, je dirais, ne bouge plus que ses tentacules. Le _Mégalodon_ continue de nous couvrir.

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Sans doute sa tactique pour nous attirer et nous absorber, ou tout du moins se nourrir de notre énergie…

- Tu as quand même bien dû dégager par réflexe quelque chose pour protéger ce cuirassé et mon _Mégalodon_, sinon le cri de la _Mandragore_ vous aurait tués !

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Anténor ! s'impatienta Alguérande en épongeant le sang coulant de son oreille blessée.

- Je n'ai moi-même pas très bien compris, avoua le jeune homme borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve. Léllanya a juste dit que j'arrivais au bout de mon parcours…

* * *

_Revenu au Jardin des Sages, Anténor avait longuement considéré la colonne où il avait déjà passé un premier rite._

_ - Alguérande a besoin de moi. Il faut un adversaire qui n'aura aucune retenue pour ne pas faire de quartier à cette septuagénaire !_

_ - Oui, c'est bien pour cela que je dois finir ton initiation dans l'urgence. Alguérande ne se laissera néanmoins pas faire mais quand Shernolpe entrera dans la danse, il aura besoin d'un soutien solide !_

_ - Je crains que tu ne t'adresses à la mauvaise personne. Même avec mon Mégalodon. Si seulement je disposais encore de l'escouade de légende comme lorsque j'affrontais la Reine Suprême des Pirates !_

_ - Tu auras mieux, assura Léllanya en lui ouvrant sa chemise avant de refermer ses doigts sur la ceinture de son pantalon._

_ - De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Anténor. Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Et tu es ma mère !_

_ Léllanya se contenta d'un petit rire pour toute réponse._

_ Sachant qu'il n'y couperait pas, qu'il n'avait rien pour se couvrir, Anténor quitta à pas lent le bassin à débordement où il avait barboté un long moment dans un liquide laiteux._

_ Pour sa part, Léllanya ne laissa pas un pouce du physique du jeune homme échapper à son regard appréciateur._

_ - Te voilà tout neuf, Anténor. Purifié à l'extérieur tant qu'à l'intérieur._

_ - Et qu'est-ce que ça va bien pouvoir changer ? Je ne me sens pas différent !_

_ - Les Sages ont ranimé ta pureté originelle. Tu vas pouvoir faire le lien avec les talents qui dormaient au plus profond de toi._

_ - Tu peux fouiller autant que tu veux, je n'ai pas de chromosome doré et rien n'y fera !_

_ - Tu as beaucoup mieux, sourit Léllanya en l'enveloppant dans un grand drap pour le sécher._

* * *

Alguérande fixa son aîné.

- Qu'est-ce que Léllanya a voulu dire ? Qu'as-tu donc ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus, s'est contentée de me renvoyer ici jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez vos sens.

- La _Mandragore_ continue de nous observer… Étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas saisi l'occasion que son cri nous avait sonné pour poursuivre à son avantage, maugréa Alguérande.

- Bien que son cuirassé végétal ne redoute rien des ondes qui ont fracassé la proue de mon _Mégalodon_, Mulgrauth n'ignore pas que Toshiro peut manœuvrer l'_Indomptable_ en complète autonomie. Elle n'a pas survécu tout ce temps en sous-estimant son ennemi, poursuivit Anténor. Mais c'est plutôt Shernolpe qui s'apprête à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé sur Terra IV.

- Tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose, reprit Alguérande, moi je n'ai plus rien à donner !

La Mouche apparut alors bien moins gigantesque que lorsqu'elle avait terrassé l'Arbre de Vie, mais dégageant toujours une impressionnante aura de puissance.

- On est mal… souffla Alguérande.

Et face à Shernolpe, Anténor ouvrit de majestueuses ailes de paon.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Alguérande fulminait.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Léllanya ? Tu vas et tu viens, tu escamotes Anténor avant de le ramener. Et tout cela pour le laisser face à cette Mouche et pour me conduire ici ? D'ailleurs, c'est où : ici ? Je ne vois qu'une prairie à perte de vue…

- Une sorte de lieu neutre.

- Et la traditionnelle pièce blanche, elle est devenue obsolète ou quoi ?

- On peut dire ça. Disons qu'elle n'est plus inviolable pour une déesse. Si je t'avais isolé dans une pièce blanche, Shernolpe n'aurait rien perdu de notre échange. Et tu as besoin de quelques renseignements pour la suite des événements. Tu vas bien, Algie ?

- J'ai le corps traversé de part en part, mes poumons sont envahis par l'infection et si Surlis ne ponctionne pas sous peu je vais à nouveau m'étouffer dans ma propre respiration, et pour finir je n'entends plus que d'une oreille !

Alguérande pâlit brusquement.

- Tu as laissé Anténor face à Shernolpe justement ! D'où lui viennent ces ailes ?

Léllanya s'assit dans l'herbe, rassemblant les plis de sa longue robe bleu ciel autour d'elle. Elle semblait très paisible alors que le jeune homme avait le plus grand mal à rester en place.

- Anténor s'est immergé entièrement dans le bassin purificateur. Tous ses talents de guerriers sont intacts, en revanche son cœur peut parfaitement faire la part entre le Bien et le Mal. On pourrait résumer en disant qu'il a un cœur, tout simplement ! Il avait toujours été là, il fallait juste enlever les voiles noirs qui l'avaient étouffé lentement au fil des ans.

- Et cela a suffi pour qu'il puisse faire la roue avec ses nouvelles ailes ?

- Jaloux ? glissa l'Elite en agitant ses petites ailes. Anténor les a méritées plus que quiconque. Toi, tu es juste né avec !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'Anténor est devenu ? soupira Alguérande.

- Disons qu'il s'est juste élevé de plusieurs niveaux spirituels pour atteindre l'Eveil. Sans chromosome, il peut faire appel aux pouvoirs qu'il décidera de créer.

- Comme un dieu, murmura Alguérande. Tu veux me faire comprendre qu'il est à armes égales avec Shernolpe ?

Léllanya inclina positivement la tête.

- Il tiendra le temps nécessaire à ce que tu réussisses de ton côté.

- Pardon ? Je viens de te faire comprendre que je n'étais plus bon à grand-chose ! Ce qui est le cas depuis que le javelot nous a perforés, Pouchy et moi. Sans Anténor, il y a longtemps que cette histoire se serait terminée.

Le jeune homme tressaillit.

- Il y a un moyen de faire renaître l'Arbre de Vie ?

- Non.

- Evidemment, c'était trop beau… Décidément, après toutes ces années, je crois encore aux miracles ! Pourtant, il doit y avoir un espoir, sinon cela signifierait que Pouchy et Terswhine n'en ont plus pour longtemps ! Tu fais des mystères depuis ton retour, Léllanya. Il est grand temps d'être claire !

Elle se releva souplement.

- Pendant qu'Anténor retient la Mouche dans cet univers, je vais te conduire à son Sanctuaire.

- Que dois-je y trouver ?

- Tu devras brûler ses œufs. Ensuite tu abattras sa tour abritant le cœur d'énergie qui l'anime.

- Oui, bien sûr, rien de plus simple, grinça Alguérande. Là j'use mes dernières forces pour ne pas m'écrouler piteusement ! Et ça n'aide toujours pas mon problème avec l'Arbre de Vie.

- Tout viendra en son temps. Fais d'abord ce que je t'enjoins. Ensuite, tu verras ce qui se produira !

- Je me demande bien qui peut être le plus taré de nous tous… Anténor qui va se battre sans aucune expérience, ou moi qui te suis toujours dans tes idées insensées !

- Nous faisons, tous, une bonne équipe, sourit enfin Léllanya. Tu es prêt ?

- Non, mais tu ne vas pas t'arrêter à ce genre de détail !

Elle sourit, lui prenant la main.

- Allons-y.

Absolument pas surpris, Alguérande découvrit un endroit semi désertique, le sol gris sombre, les végétaux noirs, le ciel s'illuminant comme si des éclairs invisibles se déchaînaient au-dessous de la voûte céleste.

- Un bel endroit pour une Mouche…

- Nous allons te guider, firent trois étranges fantômes flottant à quelques pas de lui. Nous sommes les Gorphangs, c'est ton général qui nous envoie.

- Je ne vais pas cracher sur un peu de compagnie. Que fait-on ?

- Direction les œufs de Shernolpe.

Alguérande suivit alors le trio translucide.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

- Elle a fait combien de paquets d'œufs, cette monstruosité de Mouche ? s'enquit Alguérande qui avait fini par s'arrêter à quelques pas d'un arbre tordu.

- Cinq ou six grappes, renseigna un des Gorphangs dont le drap ondulait dans l'air glacé du Sanctuaire.

- J'en compte beaucoup plus… ou alors ce sont mes sens qui me trahissent, ce qui ne me surprendrait nullement, souffla le jeune homme en mettant un genou à terre.

- Il y en a bien six, rectifia un autre Gorphang qui avait fait le tour de l'arbre.

- Ils n'éclosent que tous les cent ans, et un seul parvient à maturation, ajouta le troisième fantôme.

- J'imagine que Syrance est la dernière née en date, poursuivit Alguérande. Donc on a encore trente ans de bon avant que ces œufs ne déversent leur contenu, pourquoi on cavale ainsi ?

- Parce que c'est maintenant que Shernolpe et Syrance menacent tes proches ! jeta Léllanya en les rejoignant. Et le plus tôt on éradiquera cette engeance, le mieux ce sera !

- Je suppose que c'est le genre de raisonnement que la Mouche a eu concernant notre lignée, soupira Alguérande.

Il leva les yeux sur l'arbre décharné chargé des chapelets d'œufs.

- Je vois mal comment je vais bien pouvoir l'abattre – sans compter que tu me réserves une tour ensuite ! – je n'arrive même pas à me relever ! gémit le jeune homme.

- Nous sommes là, rappelèrent les Gorphangs.

- Quels sont vos pouvoirs ? interrogea Alguérande. Vous pouvez brûler ces œufs maudits ?

- Non, c'est à toi de le faire. Tu es un Dragon, non ? rétorqua l'un des fantômes.

- Ça va m'être impossible de me transformer, siffla rageusement Alguérande qui luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir.

- Une petite flamme suffira, assura Léllanya dont la mine refléta soudain une infinie tristesse.

- Ces œufs sont si fragiles que pour en faire une omelette ?

- Non, ce que l'Élite veut te faire comprendre, Alguérande Waldenheim, c'est que tu as juste à m'enflammer, intervint l'un des Gorphangs.

- Mais, cela va te tuer ! se récria le jeune homme.

- En effet. Je suis là en ce but, avec mes frères. Le général Hurmonde nous a envoyés pour cela !

- Je reconnais bien là son habitude d'expédier les gens au casse-pipe… Et je ne veux pas vous assassiner !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, reprit Léllanya. Et les Gorphangs se sont préparés à accomplir cette mission.

- Vas-y, embrase-moi, ordonna l'un des fantômes.

- Je suis tellement désolé, se désola Alguérande. S'il y avait un autre moyen…

Que ce soient les aigreurs d'estomac ou le feu qu'il faisait remonter, le jeune homme cracha quelques flammèches qui au contact du drap du Gorgphang le transforma instantanément en torche.

Le fantôme alla ensuite tournoyer autour des œufs qui fondirent, l'arbre prenant feu ensuite jusqu'à se consumer entièrement.

- La tour à présent ! jeta Léllanya en aidant le jeune homme à se relever, le soutenant pour la suite du trajet.

La tour semblait elle aussi végétale, ou plutôt une sorte d'immense cocon composé de plusieurs sphères difformes et creusées d'alvéoles, noir comme tout l'était dans le Sanctuaire de Shernolpe.

- Ça va être une autre paire de manche. Et je suis toujours aussi inutile, Léllanya.

- Il te reste deux Gorphangs. En explosant leur propre énergie au contact de ton feu, ils viendront à bout de la tour.

- Et où est le cœur d'énergie dont même à distance Shernolpe tire la sienne ?

- C'est comme une sève. Elle parcourt les fibres de ce cocon démesuré, expliqua Léllanya. Cette énergie fait partie intégrante de ce Sanctuaire.

Alguérande ouvrit des yeux ronds que mouillaient des larmes.

- Pourquoi exiger un tel sacrifice de la part ? Ils sont innocents, ce combat n'est pas le leur ! Et j'ai déjà tué un de leurs frères !

- Notre espèce n'a été créée que pour cela, et nous avons rempli ce devoir de toute éternité. Le général des armées surnaturelles ne l'ignorait bien évidemment pas. Il est en train de nous rassembler car de grands bouleversements se préparent. Tu as entendu ton Élite de mère, Alguérande Waldenheim : mets-nous le feu !

- Je préfère le sens terrestre de cette expression… Pardonnez-moi !

Et crachant à nouveau quelques étincelles, Alguérande alluma les deux Gorphangs qui se précipitèrent alors sur la tour, y pénétrant au plus profond, l'embrasant jusqu'à l'implosion.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Avec un ronronnement, Alguérande se retourna dans le lit, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Encore bien engourdi, son cerveau enregistra qu'à ces respirations sa poitrine ne se déchirait pas sous la douleur, lui coupant le souffle, comme il l'avait trop souvent subi au cours des derniers temps.

Parce qu'il se sentait trop bien, que ce n'était absolument pas normal, ce fut alors presque avec précipitation que le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il devait avoir complètement perdu la raison !

- C'est impossible !

Un frémissement le parcourut tout entier et ce fut presque désespérément qu'il se raccrocha aux draps, bien concrets sous ses doigts, ce qui n'en fut que plus déroutant pour ses sens qui se ranimaient lentement.

Les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent quasi à la volée et à la vue de celui qui entra, Alguérande sut que soit tout sens de la réalité l'avait abandonné, que soit il était passé dans un monde dont on ne pouvait revenir.

Les larmes coulèrent en silence sur ses joues.

- Pouchy, je n'ai donc pas réussi… Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait faux bond !

Pouchy enlaça son aîné à la chevelure fauve.

- Comme je t'aime, Algie !

- Mais comment puis-je être dans ma chambre d'Heiligenstadt ? Et comment peux-tu être là ?

* * *

_Minée de l'intérieur, dévorée par l'énergie flamboyante des Gorphangs transformés en torches, la tour végétale s'éclaira alors que la sève qui la parcourait semblait atteindre le point de fusion. Et dans d'éblouissants éclats, elle implosa, balayant tout sur son passage._

_ A nouveau repoussée par la roue de paon qui produisait à chaque attaque un bouclier qu'elle ne parvenait pas à ébranler, Shernolpe frémit, se détourna soudain, battant précipitamment des ailes._

_ - Il se passe quelque chose à mon Sanctuaire… Je ne peux m'attarder. Mais je vais revenir. Et je sais tout ce que j'avais voulu découvrir ! A un de ces jours, les balafrés !_

_ La Mouche disparut, laissant Anténor complètement épuisé par un affrontement ou l'avait fait que se défendre machinalement._

_ - Et il se passe quoi, maintenant ?…_

_ Gander haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance._

_ - Il a dû se passer quelque chose au Sanctuaire où Léllanya a emmené mon colonel. J'espère qu'il s'en est sorti, ainsi qu'elle !_

_ - Elle est déjà morte, elle ne risque absolument rien, grinça Anténor, retrouvant son ironie, en passant la manche de sa tunique sur son visage ruisselant de sueur. En revanche, Algie… Je redoute le pire pour lui. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé, il n'était pas en état de le supporter !_

_ Et le pessimisme du jeune homme au masque d'argent impressionna désagréablement le second de l'Indomptable._

_ Contournant le corps inanimé d'Alguérande, Léllanya marcha sur les débris fumants de la tour._

_ Elle s'agenouilla, caressant du bout des doigts les jeunes pousses vert éclatant d'un arbre nouveau-né._

_ - Je l'avais bien dit que le Sanctuaire de Shernolpe contenait la vie et la mort ! Il reste cependant si peu de temps avant que Pouchy et Terswhine ne soient définitivement engloutis par les ténèbres de la Mort, et pour toi aussi, Algie, qui as tout donné une fois de plus !_

* * *

- Léllanya est revenue avec la pousse et l'a plantée là où s'était tenu l'Arbre de Vie, expliqua Pouchy. Elle est devenue un Arbre adulte en quelques heures. Il a accéléré notre guérison jusqu'à son stade complet. Tariène est née avec lui, reprenant le flambeau de Torien ! Oh, mon Algie, tu as sauvé ma petite Terswhine !

- Pouchy, je ne rêve pas ? Je ne t'ai donc pas rejoint ? Nous sommes rentrés chez nous ! ?

- Chez toi, Alguérande. Mon foyer, c'est le Sanctuaire de Terra IV.

Le jeune homme blond eut un sourire, continuant de réconforter son aîné qui commençait à croire à la réalité de ce qu'il vivait !

- C'était moi le plus amoché et au final c'est toi qui pionce dans ce lit depuis des jours ! remarqua Pouchy en lui donnant une chiquenaude sur sa joue balafrée.

- Pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Je te raconterai, plus tard. Pour le moment, tu as encore à te reposer.

Sourire aux lèvres, Alguérande obéit à son jeune frère.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Après avoir délicatement sorti la pousse de son sol natal carbonisé et encore brûlant, bien qu'elle ne ressente aucune chaleur sous ses pieds nus, Léllanya s'était transportée vers Terra IV, se doutant un peu de l'accueil qui allait lui être réservé !

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée !

* * *

C'est maintenant que tu te pointes ? ! pesta Albator en quittant le dôme de vitraux qui avait été la demeure de Torien et où il s'était installé.

- Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, rétorqua l'Elite, absolument pas démontée. Comme d'ordinaire, il a fallu qu'Alguérande donne tout.

- Et Anténor, qu'a-t-il fait ? Il a bougonné sous son masque depuis la passerelle de son _Mégalodon _? persifla le grand Pirate balafré.

- Toi et ta mauvaise foi, fit encore Léllanya. Anténor est devenu l'être le plus puissant dans la partie, pour un moment, juste le temps suffisant pour qu'Algie remplisse sa tâche.

- Est-ce que tu l'as ? souffla Albator, sans plus plaisanter, et à présent inquiet de la réponse qui allait lui être donnée.

- Je viens de planter la nouvelle pousse de l'Arbre de Vie. Exactement là où les Sylvidres forestières ont enlevé la racine de celui qui avait été abattu. Elle est déjà en train de grandir à vitesse vertigineuse ! Avant le coucher du soleil, ce Sanctuaire aura un nouvel Arbre de Vie.

- J'en suis heureux. Mais, et pour Pouchy et Terswhine ? Est-ce que les liens particuliers entre eux et l'Arbre vont les sauver ?

Léllanya inclina positivement la tête.

- Leur guérison évolue aussi vite que la croissance de l'Arbre. Ils seront sur pieds avant ce soir, sans plus aucune séquelle. Ce sera plus long pour Alguérande.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Algie ? Tu viens de me dire qu'il avait réussi sa quête et envoyé cette Mouche coller à un ruban ?

- Il a empêché qu'elle ait à jamais une descendance, et mis à terre sa réserve d'énergie. Mais Shernolpe est une déesse, elle ne dépend pas autant de son Sanctuaire que les autres Gardiens et adversaires qu'Algie a eu à affronter. Elle peut amplement survivre sans lui, ainsi que Syrance même si elle ne dispose que d'une vie de Mortelle.

- Tu veux dire que tout ce qui a pu se passer n'aura servi à rien ? !

- Disons que ce fut une œuvre appréciable. Mais ça n'a nullement vaincu les 2 S ! Qu'importe, ce n'est pas ton combat, Albator !

- Je sais. Pourquoi crois-tu donc que je me suis forcé à rester ici au lieu de voler derrière l'_Indomptable_. J'étais inutile, un poids… Et Anténor, pourquoi as-tu aussi raconté que, quels qu'ils soient, ses pouvoirs étaient temporaires ?

- Le bassin purificateur du Jardin des Sages a réveillé sa nature pure originelle, l'amenant à un stade d'Eveil inégalé pour un simple Humain. Etant Humain, justement, il est trop fragile pour canaliser une telle puissance…

- Tout comme Algie à ses débuts.

- Et Anténor aura à faire son apprentissage, en accéléré, car Shernolpe reviendra, et elle ne sera pas seule !

- Anténor, sans chromosome doré, simple Humain, et quasi divin aussi ? J'ai bien compris ?

- Parfaitement. Maintenant, tu peux aller au chevet de Pouchy. Il se réveillera dans quelques heures.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait de mieux ces derniers temps… Veiller sans pouvoir rien faire sur mes poussins chéris…

- Papa poule !

- Et Algie ?

- Gander ramène l'_Indomptable_ et son colonel vers la Terre. Alguérande doit juste se reposer.

- Et Anténor ? fit encore Albator.

- Il a repris son _Mégalodon_ et, quelque part, erre. Il ne sait absolument plus où il en est. Récupère Pouchy et rentre chez toi, Albator. Tes fils ont plus que jamais besoin de toi. Warius ne va pas tarder à débarquer…

- Ce cher Warius ! se réjouit le grand brun balafré. Notre petite équipe de rêve va être réunie, et pour des moments paisibles, ça change !

Léllanya eut quelque chose qui ressemblait à un ricanement mâtiné dans le fond d'un sanglot.

* * *

A la traditionnelle, Pouchy avait retrouvé la Terre de sa naissance en ayant voyagé sur l'_Arcadia_, même si depuis Terra IV Terswhine avait dopé le cuirassé vert pour lui faire accomplir le trajet à vitesse surnaturelle !

Arrivés au château d'Heiligenstadt, Salmanille avait accueilli deux de ceux les plus chers à son cœur, confirmant qu'Alguérande avait été ramené trois jours auparavant, mais qu'Anténor manquait toujours à l'appel.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Albator entra dans le salon violet où deux de ses fils devisaient paisiblement.

- Je vous dérange ?

- Oui ! fut la réponse en chœur.

- Merci, les garçons, trop aimable, sourit le grand brun balafré en prenant place dans un fauteuil, Pouchy lui servant un verre de red bourbon. On dirait que vous reprenez du poil de la bête.

- Mais, moi j'ai très vite été mieux, assura Pouchy.

- Et moi, je vais mieux ! sourit Alguérande. Je serais même en pleine forme !

- J'en suis heureux. Mais la pause risque d'être courte, Heiligenstadt n'a jamais été qu'une brève étape pour se requinquer. Ceux de notre lignée, pour certains, ne sont jamais en repos. Et les ennemies de cet épisode sont toujours dans la nature ! Je ne puis toujours rien, je le crains. Quelles sont vos intentions, les enfants ? Toi, Pouchy, tu retournes à Terra IV, auprès de ta femme. Mais, toi, Algie ?

- J'ai à rester ici, encore quelques jours… Anténor va avoir besoin de moi, de nous, papa !

- Pardon ?

- Warius n'est plus très loin ? fit Pouchy. Je sens qu'il arrive, tout comme Anténor ! Et nous savons ce que cela signifie !

- Non ? tiqua son père. De quoi s'agit-il encore ? !

Alguérande se leva.

- Il faut que je te raconte comment Anténor a perdu son œil, papa.

- Je le ferai, jeta Anténor qui avait surgi sur le seuil de la salle comme un diable de sa boîte. Est-ce que je peux te parler… papa ?

- Je ne manquerai plus un seul de tes mots, Anténor. Allons dans la serre des fleurs exotiques.

- Je ne te dirai jamais tout !

- Ne parle que de ce que as envie. Je ne t'en demanderai jamais plus. Je ne t'interrogerai jamais vraiment. Je te laisserai t'épancher, comme tu le voudras, quand tu le voudras.

Toujours raidi dans une pose indécise, sa prunelle vert émeraude allant de ses jeunes frères à leur père, Anténor finit par reposer son regard sur ce dernier.

- Toi qui fus aussi fou furieux que moi sous la férule de Lothar Grudge, comment peux-tu être également compréhensif et tendre ?

- Je suis devenu père, et tu es un de mes enfants !

- Mais, et cette Salmanille, jamais, elle…

- Cette Salmanille est mariée à ce Pirate depuis trente-cinq ans, elle est blindée et a appris depuis très longtemps à ouvrir son cœur, assura cette dernière en se glissant entre le père et le fils aîné, venue apporter des petits pains fourrés à ses deux autres garçons. Allez parler, il est grand temps !

- Merci, madame, fit machinalement Anténor.

- A la serre ! intima Albator.

- Pourquoi est-il si pressé ? s'étonna Salmanille en venant embrasser ses deux jeunes fils.

- Warius est aux grilles du domaine, grogna Alguérande. Je dois y aller !

- Mais pourquoi ! ? jeta sa mère à la douce blondeur alors qu'il filait à grands pas, se tournant alors vers Pouchy.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Warius qui a éborgné Anténor.

- Par les dieux !

* * *

_- Je reconnais ton talent d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, mais je ne rends ma passerelle à personne ! rugit le commandant du Karyu en levant son pistolet pour tirer sur le Pirate, explosant le masque à hauteur de son œil droit._

_ Anténor hurla, aussitôt entouré par ses gardes les plus proches, emmené sous leur protection jusqu'à son Voilier._

- Il me semblait bien m'en souvenir, avec retard ! siffla Warius, parvenu dans la serre tropicale. Durant tout le temps où j'ai été spectateur du duel entre l'_Indomptable_ et le _Mégalodon_, quelque chose me trottait dans l'esprit… Un écho du passé… J'avais déjà vécu cela, mais en plus actif ! En revanche, j'ai eu tant d'ennemis. Je n'ai pas fait le lien directement. Pourtant, un tel cuirassé Voilier, éborgner un fou sanguinaire qui n'aurait fait aucun quartier à ma passerelle… Et il a échappé à la peine de mort !

- La ferme et calme-toi, Warius ! intima Albator. Ce passé est révolu. Anténor est mon fils, c'est tout.

- Anténor est mon frère, compléta Alguérande.

- C'est un Pirate et je me fous de cette pantomime de procès qui l'a blanchi ! Vous deux, Albator et Alguérande, comment avez-vous pu me tromper ainsi, me taire la vérité ? ! Si vous n'avez pu faire ce qu'il faut, moi je mettrai fin aux exactions de cette monstruosité ! hurla Warius en tirant son pistolet pour en braquer Anténor.

En un geste non réfléchi, non concerté, Alguérande et son père se placèrent en boucliers entre Warius et Anténor.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Respectant la tradition familiale, Anténor fulminait !

- Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi qui parlemente avec Warius Zéro ? Je suis le premier concerné, non ?

- Parce qu'Alguérande est un mêle-tout de première, temporisa Albator, alors que les deux cités s'agitaient dans la salle de billard. Mais et surtout parce qu'il n'y a que lui pour raisonner ce fou du règlement de Warius !

- J'ai été innocenté, de tout ! protesta Anténor, dépité. Pourquoi ce brillant colonel de la République Indépendante, bien qu'il fut commandant à l'époque, qui a grièvement blessé le Fantôme que j'étais, ramène-t-il tout sur le tapis ?

- Parce qu'il ne peut agir autrement. Il est programmé ainsi !

- Tu défendras toujours tes amis… grinça Anténor.

- Je défends ceux qui me sont chers. Et ce château est un domaine privé. Warius n'y a aucun pouvoir. Il ne te fera rien. Mais nous devons lui faire comprendre nos raisons.

- Il n'acceptera jamais !

Albator esquissa un sourire.

- Tu ne nous connais vraiment pas, Anténor. Nous plions les événements à notre volonté… Enfin, la plupart du temps. Quand nous le pouvons. Mais, quelles que soient les lois, tu es sous notre protection, Anténor !

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me couve…

- Apprends, Anténor.

Anténor sourit soudain.

- Je sais enfin de qui je tiens mon ironie, mon intransigeance et ma violence, conclut le jeune homme borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve.

* * *

Warius glissa l'arme dans l'étui, ôtant lentement ses gants pour les faire tenir dans la ceinture de sa tunique.

- Tu m'aurais flingué, toi, Algie, si je ne m'étais rendu à tes raisons familio-foireuses ?

- Je ne sais pas… Si j'avais des pouvoirs de réfrigération, je t'aurais plutôt transformé en bloc de glace ! Mais, pour redevenir sérieux, Anténor a été blanchi par le tribunal d'une Flotte, il est libre ! Et il a fait ses preuves à mes côtés. Il est avec nous !

- Tes arguments… Vous êtes sérieux, vous tous ? Albator, Alguérande, et même Pouchy ? Inutile, tu parles en leur nom à tous. A ce niveau de combats je dois m'incliner, c'est ça ?

- Anténor est un ami. Je ne te demande rien de plus, et rien de plus ardu, à accepter, Warius.

- Je m'enferre dans les haines du passé, c'est cela ?

Alguérande posa les mains sur les épaules de son ami abattu, désappointé même.

- Tu réagis avec les ordres du passé. Tu as accompli ton devoir en lui explosant l'œil. C'est fini, Warius. Tout est fini.

Warius s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche, prenant un fruit juteux dans la corbeille sur la table haute près de lui.

- Je dois donc tout accepter ?

- Oui.

Le colonel de la République Indépendante eut un profond soupir.

- J'ai été formé pour… Je l'ai fait… Et là, je dois tolérer que…

- Anténor n'est plus l'ennemi, c'est ainsi, combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter, Warius ?

- J'ai du mal… Enfin, comme toujours avec votre fichue famille de tarés ! sourit soudain Warius. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle surprise ! Quoique, vous connaissant, ça me surprend bien moins que je n'aurais dû l'être… Tu peux me « relâcher », Algie, je ne ferai de mal à personne !

- Sûr ?

- Ma parole !

- Merci.

Albator se tenant toujours devant Anténor, même si ce dernier gigotait pour ne pas demeurer sous « bouclier » il fit face à Warius.

- Ne t'en prends pas à Anténor, sinon c'est moi qui te cogne !

- Non, ça c'est mon apanage personnel ! J'ai entendu Alguérande. Ce gosse a toujours eu raison ! Je ne ferai aucun mal à l'allié, civil, enfant, qu'est devenu Anténor. Cela convient-il ? A présent, je rentre chez moi. Je ne suis pas bienvenu ici.

- Merci, Warius. Mais…

Anténor s'avança soudain.

- Je n'ai aucun droit sous ce toit, pas plus que vous. Mais, si on m'y autorise, j'aimerais que vous soyiez l'invité, amicalement ? Si mon frère et mon père m'autorisent cette initiative ?

En une commune réaction, sans s'être concertés, Alguérande et Albator approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Warius sourit soudain.

- Avec plaisir et honneur.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Depuis l'une des fenêtres du château, Albator avait vu la voiture de sport d'Alguérande se ranger dans la cour intérieure.

Aussi quand le jeune homme avait franchi les portes du monumental hall d'entrée, il avait vu son père venir à sa rencontre, descendant l'escalier.

- Allons auprès des bassins exotiques, Algie.

- Tu es bien pressé de savoir ce que Hurmonde a pu me raconter !

- Et comment !

* * *

Parvenu aux bassins, Alguérande s'assit sur une margelle, plongeant sa main dans l'eau chauffée pour les fragiles poissons multicolores.

- L'_Indomptable_ finit d'être révisé. Il a bien morflé face à la _Mandragore_. Le bouclier a en réalité laissé passer bien des tirs. Gander a lui aussi été remis à neuf. La plupart des blessés lors du combat, et ceux qui ont été éprouvés par le cri du cuirassé, sont prêts à reprendre leur poste.

- Toujours à la chasse à la Renégate ? interrogea Albator.

- Plus que jamais, papa !

Le grand brun balafré fronça le sourcil.

- As-tu déjà une idée de la manière de gérer à nouveau l'affrontement contre son cuirassé végétal ?

- Pas la moindre ! Sa défense et son attaque sont parfaites en tous points. Il se régénère en absorbant mes propres tirs. Il est intouchable… maugréa le jeune homme en continuant de faire des va et vien dans l'eau, les poissons venant donner des baisers sur ses doigts.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris aussi de tes rapports, fit son père, sombre. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu vas avoir une chance contre Syrance Mulgrauth. Je suppose que tu vas faire appel à tes talents particuliers ?

- Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre option, convint Alguérande en rajustant ses lunettes de soleil. Il faudra que je la vise directement. Ou alors, je devrai m'en prendre à sa mère. Shernolpe et elle doivent être liées. Peut-être que si j'en défais une…

- Pour cela, il faudra que tu arrives à l'abattre, remarqua Anténor en les rejoignant.

- Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes les discussions auxquelles tu n'es pas convié ?

- Depuis toujours ! Et puis, si nous avons à affronter cette vieille sangsue, je préfère être au courant !

- Nous ? releva Alguérande

- Bien sûr. Je suis autant concerné que toi. Je n'ai pas besoin que Léllanya vienne le rappeler. Et puis, j'ai déjà tenu tête une fois à cette Mouche, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai réellement fait, avoua son aîné qui lui ressemblait tant ! Je pensais à l'empêcher d'approcher, et la roue de mes ailes a projeté ce véritable mur invisible sur lequel elle se fracassait. Pourtant là, même en me concentrant, je ne parviens plus à faire quoi que ce soit !

Alguérande se releva, reprenant la promenade dans les allées sablées de cette portion du parc, Truffy sautillant joyeusement dans son sillage.

- Léllanya l'avait dit : tu as atteint un niveau de puissance quasi divin, pour faire jeu égal avec Shernolpe, mais tu ne pouvais soutenir cette tension bien longtemps, murmura distraitement Alguérande alors que des perruches étaient venues se poser sur son épaule droite. Ça te reviendra le moment venu.

- Une idée de ce que Léllanya voulait dire en prédisant une déferlante, que Shernolpe n'était que l'arbre qui masquait la forêt ? reprit Albator

- Je pense que Shernolpe va revenir, avec des camarades de jeu, grinça Alguérande.

- Tu veux dire : d'autres comme elle ? souffla son père.

- Selon toute évidence, compléta Anténor. Déjà, contre une Mouche, on a été près de mordre la poussière. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui nous attend.

Alguérande pila sur place, manquant se faire heurter par son père qui le suivait de près.

- Je crains qu'il ne faille que je cherche d'abord un allié ou un instrument qui puisse vraiment l'atteindre… La mer d'étoiles est encore loin de m'avoir livré ses secrets !

- Je suppose que tu penses à Pouchy ? glissa Anténor.

- Oui. Avec la renaissance du nouvel Arbre de Vie, il pourra sans doute contacter ses pairs. Et l'un d'eux pourrait avoir quelque chose à proposer, reprit son cadet. Sinon, je ne vois pas du tout comment on va bien pouvoir s'en sortir ! Et j'ai à enfin mettre fin au parcours sanglant de Syrance Mulgrauth !

- Quoi de mieux qu'un fou furieux pour venir à bout d'une folle ! ? gloussa Anténor.

- Merci, c'est sympa, grinça Alguérande.

- Hum, je parlais plutôt de moi !

- Tu me rassures.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment…

- Quand repartez-vous ? questionna encore leur père.

- Le plus tôt possible, c'est le souhait du général Hurmonde. Au fait, papa, je sors ce soir, je suis invité à dîner.

- Hurmonde ?

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête.

- J'ai quelques petites choses à tirer au clair avec lui… fit le jeune homme sans plus s'épancher.

Effectuant une boucle, les trois hommes revinrent vers le corps principal du château.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

La nuit tombait sur Heiligenstadt quand Alguérande fit ralentir sa voiture devant le porche du _Diamond_, le casino de la région. Un valet vint la prendre tandis qu'il rentrait dans l'établissement qui brillait de mille feux grâce à de puissants projecteurs teintés trouant le ciel de leurs lueurs vives.

Le portier en livrée et haut de forme accueillit le jeune homme, prenant son nom.

- Bienvenue chez nous, Monsieur Waldenheim. Votre hôte vous attend dans le salon privé Clémentine. Un chasseur va vous y conduire.

Alguérande connaissait le chemin, mais il n'en dit rien, suivant la jeune fille aux épaulettes elles aussi marquées du sigle du casino.

Il fut introduit dans le salon dont les murs étaient de la couleur du fruit dont il portait le nom. Joal Hurmonde le salua et le dirigea vers les fauteuils devant la grande cheminée en marbre blanc. Trois membres du personnel étaient au service des deux convives pour la soirée et ils se reculèrent poliment après avoir servi les boissons demandées.

- J'ai composé le menu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, Alguérande.

- Je ne suis pas difficile.

- Vous m'en direz tant. Ma cuisinière s'arrache encore les cheveux de vos chipotages lors de votre séjour à ma villa, rit Joal Hurmonde.

- Pour ma défense, je dirais que Khell m'a appris à grandir en ne mangeant que des produits sains, la plupart venant de notre potager.

- J'avoue que je suis plutôt adepte des repas au lance-pierre, convint Joal. Un seau de pop corn devant la télé me suffit amplement !

- J'avais constaté, sourit le jeune homme qui leva son verre. Aux Gorphangs !

- Je me doutais bien que vous y viendriez, reconnut Joal. Vous tardiez, je commençais à m'inquiéter de votre réactivité ! Oui, une fois de plus, ces trois membres de ce peuple n'ont pas échappé à leur destin. J'espérais qu'ils prendraient la Mouche dans leurs drapas, mais ils n'ont pu que se sacrifier pour au moins la priver de son Sanctuaire de repli.

- Ils ne mentaient donc pas. Pas plus que l'épuisement ne me faisait délirer et inventer ces propos : vous les aviez envoyés !

De la tête, Joal Hurmonde approuva.

- Il vous fallait de l'aide. Surtout dans l'état où vous vous trouviez.

Alguérande reposa son cocktail, fixant son général.

- Oui, eux aussi parlaient de vous comme de leur général ! Qui êtes-vous donc ?

- Le général de la Flotte terrestre. Le successeur de Véhale Nhoor et de Kesdon Oskrel.

- Oui, mais qu'êtes-vous, en plus ? Vous avez délibérément choisi de faire tomber le voile. Vous ne pouvez plus que cracher le reste du morceau à présent ! Vous n'avez pas de chromosome doré, je l'aurais perçu depuis tout ce temps !

- Disons que je suis de cet autre monde, mais que je ne puis en faire partie comme vous. Je suis né d'un Gardien, comme je n'avais effectivement pas de chromosome doré j'ai été mis de côté. Il m'a donc fallu avoir une vie normale. Voilà, rien de bien spectaculaire, Alguérande.

- Mais ce monde vous a quand même nommé général !

- Disons que c'est pour les connaissances acquises dans cette vie. En revanche, je n'ai jamais eu à les mettre en pratique dans mon monde natal. Je me suis contenté, quelques fois, de dispatcher des émissaires.

- Comme envoyer de doux Gorphangs à la mort…

- Mon quotidien. Tout comme je vais vous ordonner sous peu de retourner filer le train à une certaine Renégate. Et je n'ignore pas davantage que le combat sera à nouveau serré.

- Oui, j'ai l'habitude que vous me mettiez sur des défis impossibles, éclata de rire Alguérande.

- Je sais que vous pouvez les relever. Et puis…

- Et puis, vous n'avez personne d'autre sous la main pour ces merdiers !

- Ca aussi, admit Joal avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un moment, puis un des serveurs annonça que le premier plat était prêt.

* * *

Quand Alguérande revint chez lui, en milieu de nuit, tout le château dormait déjà.

Au loin, il entendit les chiens du chenil au milieu du parc, certains encore réveillés ou ayant entendu le vrombissement de son bolide de course !

Il franchit les portes, la bonne de veille venue l'accueillir avant de recomposer le code de sécurité derrière lui.

- Bonne fin de nuit, M. Alguérande.

- Merci, à vous aussi, Sélore.

Et le jeune homme se précipita à son appartement pour retrouver enfin son lit.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

A l'entrée d'Anténor dans la salle à manger, Warius fit mine de se lever pour le saluer.

- Restez assis. Vous êtes invité ici au même titre que moi.

- Non, vous êtes l'aîné de cette maison, sourit Warius.

Anténor prit place tandis qu'on lui servait café et jus de fruit et qu'il énonçait ce qu'il souhaitait manger pour son petit déjeuner.

- Ne me dites pas que vous doutez toujours de votre filiation, et de l'affection sincère de votre père et de vos cadets ? reprit Warius avec un sourire et du souci sincère dans la voix. Je sais pour vos réticences à leur ouvrir votre cœur, mais je peux vous assurer que la réciproque est vraie.

Anténor fronça les sourcils.

- Comment pouvez-vous connaître tous ces détails ? Alguérande et notre père ne m'ont pas paru du genre à s'épancher sur un sujet aussi privé, remarqua-t-il en avalant ses œufs épicés tout en buvant avec gourmandise sa coupe de champagne matinale.

- Hum, avec un bon verre dans le nez, ils sont de vraies pipelettes, gloussa Warius en finissant ses toasts avant de s'intéresser à une salade de fruits. Et moi je sais tirer les vers comme personne !

- Vous aimez jouer avec les mots, cela ne me surprend absolument pas. Et je ne me défie plus d'eux. J'apprécie leur accueil, à tous ici. Mais j'avais un passé, et des parents avant eux. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus de pas vers eux qu'à ce jour.

- Vous ne porterez donc pas leur nom ? avança Warius.

- C'est impossible à envisager, toujours à ce jour. Et pour le moment, j'ai à reprendre mon _Mégalodon_.

- Mais vous leur ferez savoir où… s'inquiéta Warius.

- Vous aussi vous avez énormément d'amitié pour eux, releva Anténor.

- Oui. Je suis ami avec votre père depuis plus de trente ans. Je ne pensais néanmoins pas éborgner un de ses fils. Je ne saurai jamais me faire pardonner de vous, Anténor !

- Papa a bien balafré Algie, rappela ce dernier. J'étais le Pirate, vous le Militaire. Les risques de nos choix de vie. Je ne puis vous en vouloir… Avant le bain purificateur, j'aurais eu malgré tout très envie de faire œil pour œil !

- Vous allez donc à nouveau prêter main forte à Alguérande ? questionna Warius en préférant faire dévier la conversation.

- Il semble que nous ayons la même ennemie lui et moi.

- Syrance et Shernolpe menacent tous les mondes, remarqua Warius.

- Je me fous des autres univers. Ma petite pomme prime ! Mais j'ai d'abord à survivre à ce nouveau week-end où la famille sera, cette fois, au grand complet !

- Vous allez adorer, assura encore Warius.

* * *

Venus directement de Genius Valley, Alhannis et Khélye étaient descendus du jet qui s'était posé sur la piste à petite distance du château.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de vos terreurs ? Vous les avez enfermées dans un coffre scellé ? ironisa Salmanille venue les attendre en léger véhicule électrique.

- Oui, et balancé au fond du lac de Constance, là où se trouvait jadis le _Deathbird _! gloussa son fils à la chevelure incandescente.

- Vous les récupérez chez leurs grands-parents à la fin du week-end ? sourit pour sa part Albator.

- Oui, ils vont avec eux à la plage, ajouta Khélye en redevenant sérieuse. Le week-end prochain en revanche, ils viendront ici.

- En plus, leurs cousines et cousins seront là, poursuivit son beau-père.

- Mais Madaryne vient elle aussi dès aujourd'hui ? fit Alhannis.

- Oui, elle est déjà là. Elle doit finir de préparer ses concerts de bienfaisance. Elle doit passer les deux semaines suivantes ici.

- Ça fera du bien aussi à Algie.

Préférant ne pas avoir à affronter l'ensemble de la famille, Anténor avait décidé rester dans son appartement.

Mais ne boudant pas son plaisir, Alguérande quant à lui s'était précipité au devant de son aîné roux et de sa belle-sœur.

- Quel bonheur !

- Trois semaines ici t'ont fait grand bien. J'ai plaisir à te retrouver avec du rose aux joues.

- Oui, jusqu'aux prochaines emmerdes, gloussa Alguérande.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, marmonna Alhannis.

- Oiseau de mauvais augure, réprimanda doucement sa femme.

Khélye prit Madaryne par le bras.

- Allons faire quelques pas, petite sœur.

Alhannis prit Alguérande par les épaules.

- Allons faire quelques pas, petit frère.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Madaryne, à deux jours du concert d'un gala de bienfaisance au centre polyculturel d'Heiligenstadt où elle participait bénévolement , avait une répétition quotidienne avec l'orchestre, son chef Mulgastyr Winguilfried et tous les techniciens oeuvrant pour la mise en scène de la représentation.

- Comme je le prédisais, tu travailles presque plus depuis que tu as pris ta retraite, gloussa Alguérande.

- Oui, mais je choisis mes engagements. Et j'ai tellement plus de temps pour nos enfants et leur scolarité ici.

- Bref, il n'y a que moi qui suis toujours en vadrouille entre deux étoiles, gloussa le jeune homme.

- C'est de famille, sourit Madaryne alors qu'ils profitaient de la longue pose dans le salon mis à leur disposition au centre multiculturel. Si je te mettais dans une cage, même dorée, tu dépérirais à vue d'œil ! Il te faut toujours des sensations fortes, sinon tu t'ennuies !

- En même temps, j'échangerais bien de mes démêlées passées et présentes contre un long moment de paix ! assura-t-il.

- Crois-moi, tu t'étiolerais plus vite qu'un coquelicot tout juste cueilli !

- Tu as de ces comparaisons, sursauta légèrement Alguérande.

Madaryne éclatant de rire, il se leva pour aller se planter devant l'affiche dédiée au spectacle de bienfaisance, à représentation unique.

- Si tu voulais arrêter de te ficher de ma fiole… Au fait, ce philanthrope, Guelmond Tarkensaff, qui finance le gala, tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

- Non. Si tu étais plus souvent et plus longtemps sur le plancher des vaches, tu saurais qu'il ne sort plus de chez lui depuis quarante ans !

- Tu dois parler d'une momie !

- Mauvaise langue. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il t'arrive sans cesse des bricoles, tu paies pour ton irrespect chronique ! Tu restes encore, Algie ?

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il avec un regard à travers les fenêtres sur les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Je te ramène à la maison, ou bien tu prends le bus de la prod' qui te déposera devant nos portes ?

- Aucune idée. En fait, je devrais demander à Mulgastyr. C'est lui qui sait le mieux où nous en sommes, et si nous sommes prêts. Je me renseignerai quand nous reprendrons la répétition. De toute façon, je te retrouve ce soir au château.

- Oui, c'est tout ce qui importe, sourit Alguérande en revenant dans le divan pour l'embrasser.

- Tu vas froisser ma robe.

- T'inquiète, tu n'auras bientôt plus de robe sur le dos !

Avec un petit cri gourmand, ce fut alors Madaryne qui lui sauta dessus.

* * *

Amusé, Mulgastyr sourit au couple qui venait de revenir dans la salle de spectacle à l'acoustique irréprochable.

- Tu es incorrigible, Alguérande. Voilà des années que je te répète que Madaryne est une athlète de haut niveau. Et une athlète, ça se ménage avant l'effort final ! Vos galipettes sont dès lors mal venues.

- Vieux rabat-joie, rétorqua légèrement Alguérande. Je ne connais rien de mieux qu'un bon coup de trique pour doper ses troupes !

- Quel langage, je suis toujours surpris que tu n'aies jamais eu la moindre mutinerie sur les bras. Car si tu parles ainsi à ton équipage…

- Moi, j'aime, s'amusa Madaryne.

- Elle en redemande ! ajouta Alguérande.

- Épargnez-moi les détails, les jeunes ! pria Mulgastyr dans un éclat de rire. Toujours là, toi, Algie ? Tu te débrouilles bien au violoncelle, mais tu n'as pas la virtuosité nécessaire pour que je te dirige dans cet orchestre ! Tu restes encore un peu ?

- En fait, nous venions prendre ton avis, renseigna Madaryne. Pour combien de temps en avons-nous ? Si ce n'est pas trop longtemps, Algie m'attend. Sinon je le renvoie à la maison m'y attendre.

Mulgastyr réfléchit un moment tout en consultant les statistiques de répétition sur sa tablette.

* * *

Bien que la pluie battante redouble presque d'intensité, Alguérande gardait le pied au plancher.

Il connaissait le trajet par cœur et l'aurait fait les yeux fermés. Et il lui importait bien peu de traverser le déluge et la fureur des éléments, sachant qu'il allait retrouver la douceur de son foyer.

Passant en trombes devant le dernier relais-radar, il longea le lacis de tournants le menant directement aux portes du domaine familial.

Le craquement de l'éclair qui déchira le ciel couvrit le fracas du bolide de sport qui se fracassait contre les rochers.

FIN


End file.
